Problem: If $x \diamond y = 4x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $0 \diamond -5$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = 0$ and $y = -5$ to get $4(0^{2})+(-5)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $25$.